In Her Presence
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: One-shot! Finn wonders what it would be like to be in Claudia's presence, among other things. SPOILERS for chapter twelve. FinnxClaudia


_Title: In Her Presence_

_Summary: One-shot! Finn wonders what it would be like to be in Claudia's presence, among other things. SPOILERS for chapter twelve. FinnxClaudia_

_Genre: Angst, Romance_

_Rating: T, just incase_

* * *

**Silent Knight: To be truthful, I'm kinda surprised nobody tried to take a stab at Finn/Claudia, but I don't mind being the first. It'd crazily short because, truthfully, it's been some time since I've read Incarceron, so I don't remember too vividly, but enough to make a half-decent oneshot. Hope you guys don't mind how short it is. *insert sheepish smile here***

**Disclaimer/Claimer: Fanfiction, people! Means I don't own Incarceron or any of its characters, but I do own this oneshot and the plot for it. No copyright infrigment intended.**

**Please enjoy and do review if you can! :D**

**Silent Knight over and out!**

* * *

**In Her Presence**

**Oneshot**

Finn stared up at the ceiling, hands behind his head, chewing thoroughly on his lip. All he could think about was Claudia, the girl from Outside. She had looked beautiful; her hair looking so soft and carefully brushed, no dirt whatsoever present on her face...she looked like everything that he had never seen in Incarceron. Different. Foreign. Idly, he wondered how he must look like to her. Dirty. Disheaveled. Miserable-looking, for sure. Incarceron did that to you. Sucked out your soul, left you only with the desire to live and kill and survive by whatever means necessary.

He had learned that the hard way.

But Claudia...it was like she was something pure. Something to be guarded, because she was so unlike anything he had seen before. But, of course, she was from Outside, so she _had_ to be different. The Outside must be so better from here. A place where you can actually see the stars, where you don't have to constantly look over your shoulder, where you can actually trust the people whom you talk, live, sleep next to with.

Finn wondered how her hair would feel; if it was as soft as it looked, if her skin was as smooth as silk, if her lips were...if her lips were as tender as anything Finn had ever touched in Incarceron.

Beauty was Claudia.

Perfection was Claudia.

_Love_ was Claudia.

He closed his eyes, wondering where this was all coming from. So he spoke a few words with her, looked at her face, listened to her talk, felt the warmness that seemed to radiate out of her even though she wasn't even anywhere close to him, but so far away; away from his reach - so what? Where were these feelings coming from? So foreign they were. So different from what one felt when trapped here; cold, lifeless, raw, animalistic...crazed.

What he felt for Claudia...it was different than anything here. Something that Incarceron no doubt hated, perhaps even feared. Maybe it didn't even know what it meant. Finn knew that he wouldn't be surprised if this was the case.

Incarceron may be alive, but it most certainly does not know much of humans or their emotions.

But...were they humans? After all, they were born from machinery - some of them even part-machines themselves. And how could Finn be sure that the heart that beat in him, the lungs that breathed, the brain that thought, weren't all machines? Just because he couldn't see any speck of machine on him from the outside did not mean that he might not be machine on the inside.

This made him wish terribly that there was some way to glance inside. Some way for him to rip off his skin to see, to make sure - so he wouldn't have to wonder all this time. So he could be sure that he wasn't part-machine, that he was born Outside like he was pretty much convinced he was.

Not knowing was killing him, turning him insane. For once, he just wanted the truth. The _abosolute_ truth.

Lies had surrounded him for too long.

Fear had surrounded him for too long.

He wanted to be Outside, like Sapphique had managed to do. He wanted to see Claudia again, but actually feel her skin, smell her hair, kiss her lips. He wanted to be near her, Outside with her, look up at the stars with her, live forever with her.

Incarceron may be where he lives, but he was tired of living here. Tired of it controlling every single move he made; tired of it telling him what to do every step of the way; tired of feeling that red eye upon him every time he took a step, took a breath, tried to make a decision. He wanted to be out of this prison, out of this cell. And the only one who could help him was Claudia, and the key that they both held with which they could make contact and actually converse with one another.

If Sapphique could make it out, then there must be a way to get to the Outside. And, with Claudia's help, Finn was sure that he could be able to make it out.


End file.
